Us
by not4me
Summary: what if Jess had come and there was no boyfriend holding Rory back from him. And what if Jess was holding a secret...
1. Here

A/N: hope you like this one!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
I stepped out into a whole different world. New York was so... full, of people. This town was smaller. Yeah *way* smaller. Then I set of to find my uncle Luke's place from the directions he had given me yesterday.  
  
I crossed a sign that said "Ms. Patty's school of Ballet, Gymnastics, Ice Skating, and Baton Twirling. Huh. No way would New York have that. I saw a gazebo. White. Like it came from "Barbie Land." Then I finally came to a place called Luke's Diner. A diner. God, I am going to hate this place.  
  
I went in. Quietly, of course. And the first thing I saw, and heard, were two girls. One looked around my age, and the other, probably her sister, looked around 30 something.  
  
The older one: LUKE! I ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY NEEEEED THAT COFFEE!  
  
The younger one: Please Luke! Just so she would shut up! Oh and while you are at it, get me a cup, too.  
  
"Luke": Lorelai, you had 3 cups already! And Rory, here's your cup.  
  
He went over to the younger one, and poured her a cup. I'm guessing the younger one is Rory (?) and the older one, Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai "LUKE! That's not fair!"  
  
Then the Rory spotted me, and smiled. It was here when I noticed her deep blue eyes. They were nothing I ever seen before.  
  
I smiled back. Then Luke noticed me. Damn.  
  
"Hey Jess?" Luke asked, kind of uncertain about me.  
  
"Hi," was all I said before getting my bags and heading up the stairs to the apartment he said he had. I unpacked a few things, then started reading "A Farewell to Arms" by Hemmingway.  
  
After 10 minutes had gone by, Luke came up.  
  
"Hey," he said. I noticed he wasn't sure what else to say.  
  
"Hey," I said back, mocking his tone.  
  
He nodded. I could tell he was feeling awkward.  
  
"So you wanna help me down at the diner?" he asked, kind of uneasily.  
  
"Sure," I said in a mock excitedly tone.  
  
"Look Jess, I am sorry that Liz sent you here, but as long as you are here, you will have to work, and go to school. Do we have an understanding?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, of course, Uncle Luke!" again, sarcastically.  
  
He led me down the stairs, and told me what to do, and how to do it. Usually I don't take orders from people, but in this case, I guess I'll have to.  
  
I walked over to the two girls I saw earlier, and asked if they wanted anything.  
  
"Oh, some coffee would be nice," the older one, Lorelai, had said.  
  
"Please don't give her anymore! She'll be up all night," the younger one, Rory, said, then turned to Lorelai. "You'll be up ALL night!"  
  
I smirked, "So. ?"  
  
"One coffee to go, and don't give my mother any more," Rory said as she got up.  
  
"Mother?" I was a bit confused. "I thought she was your sister."  
  
"THANK YOU!" Lorelai said, obviesly flattered. I got her coffee-to- go, and yelled, "LUKE! I'm taking break!" and before he could say something along the lines of 'You just started!', I was out the door.  
  
I wondered around, looking for a place to read my book (that was in my back pocket). I finally came across a small, secluded bridge, that was behind tons of trees and greenery. I sat, gently, on the edge. I was quiet enough not to disturb the peace.  
  
About an hour later, it was getting dark, and I heard footsteps on the planks. I looked up at the girl that was at the diner.  
  
"oh, sorry, I didn't know anybody, knew where this place was." she said and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait. don't leave." I pleaded, and she turned back, and sat next to me.  
  
She pulled out her book, a worn copy of "Oliver Twist."  
  
She noticed I had a book in my hands, and leaned over, and pulled the cover out from under my thumbs and looked at it. "Hemmingway?" she said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How do you read him?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Nevermind, I like to come here and read too," she said and opened her book, and started reading from the middle of the page.  
  
"Huh," was the last thing either of us said before we got tied up in our books. 


	2. Oliver

-Chapter 2-  
  
~* The Next Day *~  
  
Rory sat at the diner counter, reading her worn copy of 'Oliver  
Twist.' She was on the last few chapters and she wasn't paying  
attention to anything around her. Jess came in, looking at her.  
  
'Still reading that book?' he said.  
  
'Yah, why?' she turned and looked at him, annoyed because she was at a  
good part in her book.  
  
'Just wondering, it didn't take me that long to read it.' He teased.  
  
'I don't even know you and you're teasing me! That's not a very good  
impression.' She went back to reading her book, annoyed still.  
  
'Aren't you going to talk to me? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.'  
He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.  
  
'Don't you ever stop?!' she glared.  
  
'Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.'  
  
She got up and walked away, he started to follow. They ended up at the  
bridge, her turning around swiftly and glaring at him.  
  
'This is MY bridge, not yours!!'  
  
'Fine, bye then.' He turned to walk away.  
  
'Wait! Don't go..' Puts on her best puppy dogface when he turns  
around.  
  
'That's not going to work on me, I hope you know.'  
  
She grabs his hand and pulls him to the middle of the bridge and sits  
him down.  
  
She turns to him, 'Thank you!' and she goes back to reading her book.  
  
'Why'd you bring me back if you are just going to read?' he pushed  
down her book and looked into her eyes.  
  
She looked at him confused, 'But, but, but..'  
  
'No buts, just talking' He turns toward her, she doing the same.  
  
'Where ya from?'  
  
'Out of town, in New York. You? -That was a stupid question-  
  
'Stars Hollow.'  
  
'That's what I thought.'  
  
-Long Silence-  
  
'So.'  
  
'Boyfriend?' he asked casually.  
  
'Nope.Girlfriends?'  
  
'Naw.'  
  
'Uh huh, that's good.' Nodding her head.  
  
'Yeah, it definitely is!'  
  
A/N: hint hint nudge nudge! Please review! 


End file.
